


Dating Triple H Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [43]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Dating Triple H Would Include

* * *

_-The both of you’s started off as friend first._

_-Hunter tried to ask you out, but every time he did he’d chicken out, doubting that you would ever feel the same way._

_-Eventually he’d ask you out._

_-Hunter going all out on your first date._

_-He still goes all out on your dates though, surprising you every time._

_-Hunter loving you so god damn much._

_-And you loving him so much._

_-Buying you gifts, even though you tell him not to, not that he listens._

_-Hunter being proud of you if you’re a wrestler. And keeping you on NXT._

_-Hunter taking you to WWE shows unless you are a wrestler then he would keep you on NXT._

_-Going on vacations when he gets time off. Or when you both get time off._

_-Soft kisses._

_-Nose kisses._

_-Forehead kisses._

_-Cheek Kisses._

_-Shoulder Kisses._

_-Belly kisses._

_-Hand kisses._

_-Thigh kisses._

_-Back kisses._

_-Passionate Kisses._

_-Let’s just say there is a hell of a lot of kisses._

_-Hand holding._

_-Romantic dates and gestures._

_-You’ve already met his kids, but they love you anyways and adore you._

_-Lot’s of “I love you’s.”_

_-Lots of cuddles._

_-Training together._

_-Buying a house together._

_-Getting/adopting a dog._

_-Traveling together._

_-Carpooling._

_-Massages._

_-Reassuring each other when one of you’s is feeling down._

_-Flirting._

_-Talking about starting a family together._

_-Hunter encouraging you._

_-Plus giving you words of wisdom._

_-Pet names._

_-Getting jealous when another women flirts with him, though he reassures you that he would never leave you or cheat on you._

_-Hunter getting extremely jealous and overprotective of you._

_-Especially when a guy flirts with you._

_-He’ll tell the guy nicely to back off and that you are taken and if that doesn’t work then he will use his fists to do the talking or his intense glare._

_-Though you reassure him that you will never leave him and that the only guy you are interest in is him._

_-Selfies. Lots and lots of selfies._

_-Hunter is very handsy._


End file.
